Tødα uиα vidα
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Murmullo... No había nada más divertido que jugar a las escondidas - opinión de Ino. No había nada mas aburrido que jugar a las escondidas - opinión de Shikamaru.  Por un mundo con más ShikaIno!
1. Clαsεs

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdón si hay OoC.

Serie de treinta viñetas…

**Clases,** Culpas, Murmullo, Histeria, Dependencia, Desesperación, Chocolate, Espiral, Girasol, Dèja vu, Aguja, Libertad, Tragedia, Música, Paranoia, Olvido, Invierno, Frío, Impulso, San Valentín, Confesiones, Grito, Matemáticas, Secretos, Cita, Película, Juego, Teléfono, Espía Ilusión.

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**T****ød****α u****и****α vidα.**

**Clα****s****εs.**

**Viñeta 1.**

—Te agradezco mucho que aceptaras enseñarme a conducir —expuso Ino Yamanaka en tono inocente.

"¿Aceptar?", se preguntó su novio Shikamaru Nara con sarcasmo. Por supuesto que desde un principio no había querido darle clases para aprender a conducir. Era algo tan… tan problemático, que había descartado desde el principio la sugerencia de su novia. Pero la rubia había insistido tanto que al final había llegado a la conclusión de que era más fácil enseñarle que tener que soportarla toda la tarde… o todos los días… o incluso algunos meses pidiéndole lo mismo. Claro, solo si el capricho le duraba lo suficiente.

Shikamaru se limitó a encogerse de hombros y señalarle el todoterreno 4x4 en el que iba a enseñarle a Ino a conducir. Se encamino hacía la camioneta y ocupo el lugar delante del coche.

—¿No se supone que eres tú el que me va a enseñar a conducir a mí? —preguntó socarronamente.

Shikamaru la miró atentamente unos minutos, como si tanteara la situación para decir por fin.

—Un poco de teoría no te vendría mal.

Ella, mascullando un poco por lo bajo se limitó a dirigirse al otro lado de la camioneta y ocupar el puesto de copiloto.

—¿Vas a enseñarme a las afueras de la ciudad? ¿En la carretera secundaria?

—Será más seguro enseñarte aquí.

—¿Tratando de mitigar los daños? —sugirió Ino en tono irónico.

—Es bueno que alguien lo haga. El seguro de mi papá no daría para un accidente múltiple.

Ino lo fulmino con la mirada, mirada que si pudiera matar, habría aniquilado a Shikamaru en lo que dura un chasquido de dedos.

—¿Esa es la muestra de alguna especie desconocida de confianza para conmigo? ¿Tu novia?

—No te enojes problemática —explico con aburrimiento Shikamaru mientras lanzaba un pequeño bostezo —. Es mejor prevenir.

Y sin que la mujer se lo esperara, Shikamaru la acerco a él y en unos segundos ya la había colocado sobre su regazo, mostrando una sonrisa. Lentamente.

—No es porque me queje, o este en desacuerdo —explicó Ino un poco entrecortada —. Pero pensé que me ibas a enseñar a manejar las marchas.

—Eso es lo que voy a hacer —se limitó a responder él.

Ino movió ligeramente las caderas sobre el regazo de Shikamaru.

—Puede que sea un poco complicado aprender en esta posición —terminó por decir con una sonrisa.

—Créeme que esta es la mejor forma de aprender —exclamo Shikamaru en un suspiro mientras la tomaba firmemente de las caderas.

—Pero desde aquí no alcanzo los pedales.

—No es necesario, problemática —se limitó a responder pausadamente y con un poco de fastidio.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos empezar.

—Bien. Hablemos de la primera velocidad —Shikamaru acomodo mejor a Ino sobre él, hablándole al oído —. La primera velocidad es por la que se comienza. Es como… como un primer beso

—Como un beso —repitió en un suspiro la ojiazul.

—No… como un primer beso —la corrigió el como si ese simple detalle marcara la diferencia —. Si uno es listo y quiere que todo vaya bien, se toma el primer beso con calma, con suavidad, despacio —y como muestra tomo a Ino de la quijada e hizo que volviera el rostro hacía él para acariciar los labios de Ino con los suyos, de manera lenta.

—Eso es algo muy acorde a ti, vago —murmuro Ino sobre la boca de Shikamaru, quien carraspeo molesto por la interrupción.

—Puede ser.

Ahora ella fue quien acerco sus labios hacia los de Shikamaru, mientras colaba una de sus manos por la nuca de él.

—Con suavidad —recito ella después de unos largos minutos, recordando parte de la explicación anterior de Shikamaru.

—Así es. Si empiezas así, podrás meter la segunda velocidad sin ninguna resistencia —y penetro con la lengua en la boca de la rubia, acariciándola profundamente —. ¿Lo ves?

Ino suspirando solo pudo estar de acuerdo con él.

—Por supuesto.

Pasaron tiempo besándose, perdidos en un mundo creado por ambos. Ino gimió débilmente, acercando su cuerpo hacía el de Shikamaru. Justo en ese momento él murmuro.

—Parece que estamos cerca de la segunda velocidad.

—¿Cómo se está seguro de eso? —preguntó Ino de manera entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

—Cuando más te acercas, más ruido hace el motor. Sí sientes que se está forzando, cambias. Así de sencillo.

—¿A segunda? —mientras decía eso, Ino ladeo el cuello un poco permitiéndole a Shikamaru el acceso al mismo.

—Exacto. La primera; un beso. Segunda; una caricia.

—¿Y dura mucho el interludio entre ambas? —preguntó Ino.

—Depende del camino — se limitó a responder él besando y lamiendo el cuello de la chica —. Si hay obstáculos, se tiene que regresar a primera. Si no los hay, solo te limitas a acelerar y meter tercera.

Ino decidida a participar también, comenzó a moverse de nuevo sobre las piernas de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué clase de obstáculos, sensei?

—Hay varios, Ino. Por ejemplo: curvas peligrosas —dijo él mientras dirigía sus manos hacía los pechos de Ino, acariciándolos —. Camino estrecho —recito bajando lentamente las manos hacía la cintura de Ino mientras seguía acariciando sin detenerse —. Camino húmedo y resbaladizo —acoto llevando una de sus manos hacía la unión entre los muslos de la ojiazul, ella involuntariamente se tenso mientras soltaba un gemido de placer —. Y por último: ceda el paso.

Ino desesperada, llevo la cabeza hacía atrás mientras abría la boca en un vano intento de tomar más aire que desde hacía tiempo escaseaba en sus pulmones. Se mordió el labio, mientras las sensaciones que provocaban las manos de Shikamaru en su cuerpo se extendían por el mismo.

—¿Cómo… cómo metes tercera? —preguntó por fin después, tratando de retomas la lección.

—Con caricias más atrevidas — se limito a responder.

—¿Todavía más? —exclamó sorprendida Ino. Shikamaru concentro una mano en la unión de sus muslos mientras que la otra la subía de nuevo hacía su pecho. Beso y lamió la nuca de la mujer de manera lenta. Seductoramente.

—Problemática, aún no has visto nada —expreso él mientras movía ahora el las caderas, incrustando más su erección contra el trasero de la rubia. Ino gimió más fuerte.

—Shika… Shika, puede que tenga un impedimento —exclamó Ino en un quejido —. Nunca he pasado a tercera. Me daba miedo.

Shikamaru por respuesta se limito a hacer que Ino volteara su cuerpo y quedaran frente a frente, ella rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas flexionadas. Shikamaru por su parte, llevo las manos hacía su espalda, metiéndolas debajo de la blusa y desabrochando su sujetador.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, cambiaremos las velocidades juntos Ino. Siempre juntos —acaricio las piernas de Ino para después subir las manos hacía sus pechos y acariciarlos por debajo de la blusa, pero ya sin e impedimento del sujetador —. El motor rinde al máximo en cuarta. Se siente estupendo.

Clavando los dedos en los hombros masculinos, Ino gimió de nuevo.

—No es suficiente —exclamo con queja, para después inclinarse y depositar besos en el cuello del Nara, pasando sus labios sobre los de él, incitándolo. Él por su lado, desabrocho el botón de los vaqueros que llevaba Ino.

—Entonces pasaremos quinta —respondió a su protesta Shikamaru mientras una de sus manos se afrentaba entre sus piernas y la otra acariciaba sus pechos.

—¿Y después? —su murmullo fue casi imperceptible.

—Ya no hay ningún otro sitió para ir. Pero podemos hacer algo —explico en un suspiro. Bien sabía que no era inmune a los encantos de su novia.

—¿Qué?

—Podemos empezar de nuevo.

—¡Oh sí! —exclamó Ino en un suspiro, mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios —. Empecemos otra vez…

* * *

_Hola a todos! Regreso con este pequeño proyecto que en si es sencillo, escribir treinta viñetas que traten un tema relacionado a las treinta palabras que se encuentran en la parte de arriba. Juro que en serio pretendí que esta viñeta tratara de una lección normal sobre como conducir, con algunos momentos divertidos, jeje. Pero mi mente pervertida, me llevo a esto. Y a pesar de que lo revise varias veces, cambie cosas, sigue sin gustarme completamente. Siento que le falta algo, pero como tenía tiempo sin publicar nada, pues al final termine dejándolo así. _

_Sin más me despido de ustedes deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor. _

**_¿Merece un review?_**

_**Ilusión-chan**_


	2. Culρα

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdón si hay OoC.

Serie de treinta viñetas…

**Clases,** **Culpa**, Murmullo, Histeria, Dependencia, Reencuentros, Chocolate, Espiral, Girasol, Dèja vu, Aguja, Libertad, Tragedia, Música, Paranoia, Olvido, Invierno, Frío, Impulso, San Valentín, Confesiones, Grito, Matemáticas, Secretos, Cita, Película, Juego, Teléfono, Espía y Ilusión.

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**T****ød****α u****и****α vidα.**

**Culρα.**

**Viñeta 2.**

Treinta minutos de retraso… había llegado tarde a clases y para colmo sentía en el tobillo un dolor punzante que incluso la ponía de mal humor.

—Muy bien alumnos, saquen sus libretas y comiencen a realizar un diagrama de todo el capitulo cuatro de su libro básico — se escucho que decía la profesora, a pesar de las protestas de todos.

—"Demonios" —dijo para sí la rubia afuera del salón, pegada a la puerta —. "Ya paso lista de asistencia".

Pero decidida a entrar a clases, despacio y lo mas sigilosa que pudo —si es que una persona "casi coja" y no acostumbrada a estarlo puede serlo —, entro en el salón sin que la maestra se percatara. Pero no fue así con un chico de cabellos en una coleta y ojos castaños.

Él la miraba fijamente.

—Al parecer las listas siguen incompletas —murmuro la maestra con fastidio comparando las listas con los alumnos que se habían escrito en una hoja, al no aparecer sus nombres en las listas de asistencia.

—Debería quejarse profesora, no es posible que después de tres semanas de clases, las listas sigan incompletas —exclamo con falsa preocupación un rubio de ojos azules.

Su nombre era Naruto, y al parecer un comedor compulsivo de ramen.

—Akasuna No Sasori –exclamó la profesora viendo fijamente sus listas.

—No vino el día de hoy, pero si pertenece al salón —respondió Sakura, una pelirrosa de ojos verdes.

Ino en ese momento vio oportunidad y sin pensarlo, de manera espontánea exclamo desde dónde estaba sentada.

—Ya llegue profesora —y levanto una mano, para quitar cualquier despojo de duda. Al estar hasta atrás, creía que no se daría cuenta de quién le hablaba.

Su voz había sonado un poco fuerte… bueno, tan fuerte que todos en el salón la habían escuchado. Todos soltaron al mismo tiempo una carcajada que inundo todo el salón.

—Gracias por avisarme, señorita Yamanaka —exclamó la profesora cuando las risas de todos se detuvieron, miro su reloj —. Ciertamente no me había dado cuenta de su retraso de… media hora.

Las risas volvieron a inundar el salón, incluso sin que Ino fuera inmune a ellas.

A excepción de una persona que no rió para nada.

Las clases continuaron sin más incidencias, hasta que por fin el timbre anuncio el descanso. Todos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas, dispuestos a salir unos momentos a la cafetería a comer algo, o simplemente a estirar las piernas. Su salón era muy diminuto… con la forma de un misero trozo de pizza, y decir que todos estaban sentados uno encima de otro era decir poco.

La ojiazul solo observaba y sonreía a todos los que pasaban a su lado, sin la más minima intención de levantarse de su lugar y salir. Le dolía terriblemente el tobillo y a esas alturas no estaba dispuesta a levantarse por absolutamente nada del mundo.

—Te sigue doliendo el pie, ¿verdad? —escucho que le decía Shikamaru Nara. Solo quedaban ellos dos en el salón y Shikamaru no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras la miraba fijamente —. Observe como entrabas cojeando al salón.

—Es solo algo sin importancia —murmuro la rubia restándole importancia

—¿Algo sin importancia, Ino? —cuestiono por el contrario el Nara —. Te caíste, y te pregunte si te encontrabas bien, y recuerdo muy bien que me dijiste que sí.

¿Era normal sentir esa sensación de culpa recorrer todo tu cuerpo por algo insignificante? Y es que había sido una pequeñísima mentira intrascendente. Después de todo había admitido delante de él que se había caído por un descuido tonto y que se había lastimado el tobillo de su pie derecho.

Hacía dos días.

Pensó que dos días serían suficientes para recuperarse de esa caída, pero lastimosamente para su orgullo, había errado.

—Olvídalo Shika —respondió Ino —. Ya se me pasara.

—Para colmo, dos días después te sigue doliendo y acabas de forzar más el pie al venirte caminando así como si nada —reprocho con aburrimiento el joven —. Sabes que hubiera pasado a tu casa a recogerte, problemática.

—No te pongas pesado, Shikamaru. Ya no podemos hacer nada —dijo en tono de disculpa.

Shikamaru la contemplo ceñudo y frustrado, mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Si, ahora dices eso, por que no eres tú la que va a terminar cargando a alguien de regreso a su casa, por que esa persona terca y problemática no puede caminar.

Cualquier vestigio de culpa desapareció al escuchar las palabras del chico.

—Sabía que en el fondo eras un gran amigo, Shika.

* * *

_Puff… horrible lo se, pero estaba io pensando… "¿que diablos puedo escribir con esa palabra? Ilusion-chan, debiste de haber escogido mejor las palabras destinadas para tus viñetas, pero ni modo, así que piénsale…" y hoy de regreso a mi casa, venia en el metro escuchando música ii se me ocurrió escribir esto. Puedo decir que la parte de "llegar media hora tarde" y "ya llegue profesora" es totalmente cierto, eso me paso a mí esta mañana ¬¬ jajaja. Todavía puedo escuchar las risas de mis compañeros en mi oído xD. Aún así espero que haya sido de su agrado, ii sean tan amables de regalarme su valiosa opinión. Ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia etc etc etc… será recibida con agrado. _

_Quiero agradecerles a: __**Eiko Hiwatari**__**, **__**ViryFuusara**__**, **__**Daga Uchiha**__**, **__**ShikaIno por 100pre**__**, pilar, **__**Lux Lunar**__, por sus amables comentarios… mil gracias._

_Y por último aprovecho para decir que sigo trabajando en dos oneshot (atrasados ¬¬) de regalo por los cumpleaños de Ino ii Shika… Saludos ii mucha suerte!_

_**¿Merece un review?**_

_**Ilusión-chan.**_


	3. Mϋяямϋllø

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Universo que ninguna en especial, solo pedir perdón si hay OoC.

Serie de treinta viñetas…

**Clases,** **Culpa**, **Murmullo**, Histeria, Dependencia, Reencuentros, Chocolate, Espiral, Girasol, Dèja vu, Aguja, Libertad, Tragedia, Música, Paranoia, Olvido, Invierno, Frío, Impulso, San Valentín, Confesiones, Grito, Matemáticas, Secretos, Cita, Película, Juego, Teléfono, Espía y Ilusión.

**Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**Tødα uиα vidα.**

**Mϋяямϋllø.**

**Viñeta 3.**

—Te toca contar a ti Chouji —expresó una pequeña niña con felicidad, mientras veía a su amigo acercarse con actitud derrotada.

—Eso no es justo Ino —se quejó el pequeño niño de cabello y ojos castaños.

—Claro que si, te encontré y por lo tanto te toca contar a ti. Esas son las reglas, ¿verdad Shikamaru? — la pequeña Ino se dirigió ahora a el niño de coleta que estaba a lado de ella y que no paraba de bostezar.

—Problemático —fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del niño.

Ino comenzaba a hacer pequeños pucheros ante la actitud de su amigo. ¡Pero que niño tan flojo! Enseguida recordó que estaban a la mitad de un juego, por lo que se volvió hacia Chouji y exclamó sonriente.

—Te toca contar, así que date la vuelta y comienza, mientras Shikamaru y yo nos escondemos.

—Tsk, mendokusai. Ino, ¿no te das cuenta de que esto es aburrido? —exclamó con pesadumbre el pequeño Nara -. ¡Solo somos tres!

Como respuesta Ino solo se limitó a tomar a Shikamaru de la mano y arrastrarlo para comenzar a buscar el lugar perfecto e ideal, en el que Chouji no los encontraría.

—No es aburrido, Shika —murmuro Ino mientras se agazapaba detrás de una banca, obligando a Shikamaru a seguirla —, lo que sucede es que tú eres un aburrido que se la pasa en su casa durmiendo o jugando ese… juego de mesa aburrido.

—Eso no es aburrido —Shika comenzó a hablar de manera un tanto fuerte, mientras Ino lo miraba molesta —. Estar aquí esperando a que Chouji nos encuentre es aburrido, porque no hacemos nada salvo esperar, y esperar, y esperar ya que… —en ese momento abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando fijamente a Ino, que se encontraba cerca… demasiado cerca.

¡Esa niña problemática le había dado un beso en la boca!

—Guarda silencio Shika o si no, Chouji nos va a encontrar —exclamó en un murmullo Ino sonrojada.

Shikamaru se limitó a asentir. Mudo, sin emitir siquiera un murmullo.

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

—¿Que te pasa Shikamaru? Estás muy callado… pensativo.

Ino miro a su novio con extrañeza. Se encontraban en el parque donde acostumbraban jugar cuando eran niños, sentados en una banca. Esa banca en la que muchas veces, ambos se habían escondido.

Shikamaru la volteo a ver y sonriendo se aproximó hasta quedar frente a frente con la rubia.

—¿Te gustaría jugar a las escondidas conmigo? —se limitó a murmurar el joven, mientras proseguía a besarla tiernamente.

* * *

_Hola a todos! _

_Espero que hayan pasado una feliz Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos y qe tengan un excelente inicio de año! _

_Se que no he escrito nada a pesar de que había prometido que lo haría…. ii nisikiera vengo con las mismas razones, excusas –o como qieran llamarlo- de siempre...Ya saben; como el que tengo mucha tarea, o qe el mismo trabajo no me permite tomarme un tiempo ii dedicarlo a escribir … En serio, créanme qe me encararía poder decir eso…_

_Pero lo qe sucede es qe he estado algo enferma… ii de hecho agradezco mucho el que un insignificante golpe en la cabeza con una pelotita de plástico que me dejo sin poder ver nada con el ojo derecho le permitiera a los doctores descubrir qe padezco de una enfermedad autoinmune (mi cuerpo se ataca a si mismo)… No creo necesario el hecho de tener que explicarles qe tipo de enfermedad tengo, la serie interminable de estudios en los que me he visto envuelta o el cambio qe sufrio mi vida tras esta noticia (eso no implica qe no pueden preguntar jajaja). Pero si creo firmemente que mis lectores se merecen una explicación del porque de mi demora… A veces es una situación difícil, pero estoii dispuesta a salir adelante ii seguir escribiendo, o haciendo el intento jejeje… solo pido tiempo para poder acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. _

_Sin más, qiero agradecer a todas las qe se toman la molestia de leer lo qe io tengo por contar, Yami River, Daga Uchiha, Eiko Hiwatari, Shouko-Marigoldii mi qerida pilar, nena muchas gracias por tus palabras y buenos deseos. Espero qe tu también estés muy bien ii tengas un excelente año ^^_

_Saludos._

_**¿Merece un review?**_

_**Ilusion-chan**_


End file.
